A Matter of Life and Smeath Pt 1
by Bendatron
Summary: After Bender alludes death again, the Robot Devil poses as Death and goes after him. But will the devil be successful


A Matter of Life and Smeath Pt. 1

**Robot 1-X**: For the instalment you're about to watch, try to spot Monique as a cameo. Now to watch Futurama.

Shortened Opening Sequence plays

Caption: You're entering...The Scary Door!

Act One: "Bender...About to die? Is this my heaven?"

(Act starts at a regular day at the Planet Express building. In the conference room, Bender walks in smoking a cigar. Fry, Leela, Amy and Hermes are gathered round the table.)

**Bender** (taking the cigar out of his mouth): I'm back baby!

(Bender throws the cigar away. Zoidberg is walking past. The cigar lands on Zoidberg's head. Zoidberg runs around in pain.)

**Zoidberg** (in pain): Ow ow, woop woop woop woop

(Zoidberg runs out of the building.)

**Fry**: Oohh! I don't care which universe he's from, that's gotta hurt!

**Bender** (to Fry): What? Zoidberg's always in pain.

**Amy** (to Fry): He does have a point Fry.

(The scene cuts to the dumpster that Zoidberg lives in. Zoidberg runs up to it screaming.)

**Zoidberg** (in pain): Woop woop woop woop!

(Zoidberg jumps into the dumpster.)

**Zoidberg** (off-screen): Great G1 Starscream's ghost! Robet with a beard!

**Flexo** (off-screen, to Zoidberg): First off, my name's Flexo. Second off, it's not really a beard, I always thought it was more like a van dyke.

**Zoidberg** (to Flexo): What are you doing here?

**Flexo** (to Zoidberg): I'm going on a fast.

**Zoidberg** (to Flexo): Why'd you want to do that?

**Flexo** (to Zoidberg): So Robot God will accept me to robot heaven when I deactivate.

**Zoidberg** (to Flexo): What's that for?

**Flexo** (to Zoidberg, angrily): Oh, so you just won't stop with those W-questions, huh? Well you can rot in the bowels of ROBOT HELL! (Cheerfully) Hah hah hah, I'm just kiddin', I appreciate that you're interested.

**Zoidberg** (to Flexo): Good, but it still doesn't answer my W-questions.

**Flexo** (to Zoidberg): Oh, yeah. Well, haven't you heard?

(Zoidberg shakes his head.)

**Flexo** (continuing, to Zoidberg): We bending units are severely outdated. We overheat, we're radioactive, and we emit unnecessary pollution.

**Zoidberg** (to Flexo): Robet never told me that.

**Flexo** (to Zoidberg): Well you know Bender, he's perfectly happy being an obsolete robot in a world that looks down on bending units and spits.

**Zoidberg** (to Flexo): The world looks down on me as well, but I'll definitely not go on a fast.

(The scene cuts back to the conference room. Bender is looking at the latest issue of _Playbot_. The Professor comes in.)

**Professor**: Good news everyone, you're all invited to test out an experiment!

(The Professor walks out. The crew follow him muttering. The scene cuts to lava cavern underneath the building. The crew are gathered around the lava crater. Floating on top of the crater is a huge glowing machine that resembles a satellite. Scruffy is doing some chiselling on the walls in the background.)

**Professor**: Now you're all be wondering why you've been brought here?

(Zoidberg enters covered with garbage.)

**Zoidberg** (shoving the garbage off): I don't know, and I don't care!

**Professor** (to Zoidberg): Zoidberg, where've you been?

**Zoidberg** (to the Professor): Ahhhh...Nowhere!

**Professor** (going back to subject): Well let's get back to business. This is my new invention, the Magmallite!

**Everyone** (except for the Professor and Scruffy): Oohh!

**Leela** (to the Professor): What's its purpose, Professor?

**Professor** (to Leela): Glad you axed!

(The Professor walks over to a wall and pulls down the blueprints. The Professor gets out his fing-longer and points to the pictures.)

**Professor** (pointing at the pictures): So basically, when the heat provided from the magma from the bottom here meets the...

(Five seconds later. The crew are all falling asleep. The Professor hasn't noticed.)

**Professor** (still pointing at the pictures): ...and, in short... (Realises the crew are falling asleep)...WAKE THE HELL UP!

(The crew abruptly wake up. The Professor frowns.)

**Professor** (continuing): In short, the heat of the lava meeting with the radiation of the sun, conducted through the Magmallite, will show the Superbowl!

**Leela** (to the Professor): But isn't that a waste of machinery? Can't you just watch it on the TV?

**Professor** (to Leela): What TV?

**Leela** (miserably): Oh lord!

**Bender** (to the Professor): But isn't that just some other useless junk with no real purpose that also doesn't affect me, Bender?

**Professor** (to Bender): It does affect you moron!

**Bender** (to the Professor): How?

(The scene cuts to Bender bending the wires of Magmallite. Bender is mumbling.)

**Bender** (angrily): Stupid useless junk!

**Professor** (to Bender): The machine, although completely assembled, needs the right wires bent into the right way.

**Bender** (to the Professor): Why do I have to do all the bending round here? Can't you get Hermes to do it?

**Hermes** (to Bender): Sorry, there's too much paper work to be done.

(Hermes exits. Bender continues to bend the wires until he's convinced he has finished.)

**Bender**: Well that's it!

**Professor** (to Bender, pointing): But what about that one.

(Bender looks over and sees the one he missed.)

**Bender** (to the Professor): Bite my shiny metal ass!

**Professor** (angrily, at Bender): Just do it!

(Bender walks toward the remaining wire and is about to bend it but he loses his balance and slips. Bender is holding onto the wire over the lava.)

(Dramatic music plays)

**Fry** (shouting, to Bender): Bender, don't let go!

**Bender** (to Fry): I don't have anything better to do!

(The scene cuts to the Robot Devil's office. The Robot Devil is sitting at his desk and playing Space Invaders on his computer. Suddenly the Robot Devil crushes the mouse.)

**Robot Devil**: What's happening?

(The computer suddenly brings up an email.)

**Computer voice**: Robot Devil, you've got mail!

(The Robot Devil growls)

**Computer voice**: It's not spam!

(The Robot Devil opens up the email. The email comes up with a video of Bender hanging on a wire.)

**Robot Devil** (overly excited): Bender...About to die? Is this my heaven?

(The Robot Devil spins round and round in his chair laughing evilly)

(The scene cuts back to the underground lava chamber. Bender is still hanging above the lava.)

**Bender**: It seems my life is hanging by a wire! He he he...I'll die happy with that joke!

(The Magmallite suddenly stops floating and falls into the lava. Bender lets go of the wire, jumps on top of the machine, runs across the bowl and jumps five feet in the air and lands in front of the Professor. The Magmallite bubbles away in the lava. The Professor frowns.)

**Professor** (angrily, at Bender): You wanged my machine!

**Bender** (to the Professor): Big whoop! At least I survived.

**Amy** (gladly): And that's a good thing.

(Everyone (even Scruffy) looks at Amy.)

**Amy**: Ahh...I mean he's one of the company's most expensive appliances, right.

**Professor** (miserably): Ohh, now I'll never see the Superbowl!

**Fry**: C'mon, let's go watch the Superbowl.

(Everyone leaves the chamber. The scene cuts back to the Robot Devil's office. The Robot Devil is still laughing when suddenly the computer interrupts him.)

**Computer voice**: Bender survives.

(The Robot Devil stops laughing.)

**Robot Devil** (angrily): What?

**Computer voice**: I just told you.

**Robot Devil** (angrily): (Groans) I've had it up to here with that Bender, always eluding me! I now know the meaning of the old saying, "If you want something done right (puts on a hood that makes him look like Death)...pose as Death!"

(The Robot Devil laughs evilly.)

(Dramatic sting)

**Computer voice**: Don't get your hopes up!

Act Two: "Repent, repent y'all!"

(Act starts in Hermes's office. Hermes is stamping forms.)

**Hermes**: Doop de doop da.

(Bender struts past the door. He stops strutting and picks up a beer bottle.)

**Bender** (confused): Hmm? I don't remember leaving a bottle here.

(The Robot Devil (disguised as Death) sneaks up behind Bender holding a huge scythe. He raises the scythe above his head and is about to slam it down on Bender when Hermes jumps out of his seat.)

**Hermes** (pointing at the Robot Devil, shocked): (Gasp) Sweet Moa of Sumoa!

(The Robot Devil runs away. Bender turns round and just misses seeing the Robot Devil.)

**Bender** (to Hermes): You know Hermes; only say your "Sweet Something of Someplace" catch phrase when there's actually something worth complaining about.

**Hermes** (to Bender): But...But...

**Bender** (to Hermes): But what?

(Short silence)

**Hermes** (to Bender, sitting down): ...But nothing.

(The scene cuts to the conference room. The Robot Devil is standing with his hood down drinking some Slurm. Bender enters the room, but the Robot Devil pulls his hood up and hides in the doorway on the right. Bender walks up to the kitchen bench.)

**Bender** (holding a beer bottle): Hey, this is low alcohol, my one was a lager!

(Bender smashes the bottle against the bench. The Robot Devil points at the shelf above Bender causing the doors to swing open and all the pots and pans to fall out, but Bender walks away to the table just before it happens. Bender picks up another bottle of beer and examines it.)

**Bender**: Yep, this is it!

(Bender walks out of the room with the lager. The scene cuts to the TV room. No one is in it. Bender walks into the room holding the lager. The Robot Devil (still disguised as Death) is hiding in the doorway that faces the couch. Bender walks over to the couch. Just as this happens, the Robot Devil throws a knife at Bender, but Bender sits down before the knife can hit him. The knife slams into the wall.)

**Robot Devil**: Dooh!

**Bender**: Wha?

(The Robot Devil runs away. Fry enters the room.)

**Fry** (to Bender): Hey Bender how's life?

**Bender** (depressed, to Fry): Actually, not that great actually.

**Fry** (to Bender): Why?

(Bender stands up and walks slowly and sadly towards the window.)

**Bender** (depressed, to Fry): I don't know. I just feel like Death's staring me straight in the face!

(Bender slams onto the window. He looks out of the window and a shocked expression goes across his face cause he's staring Scruffy straight in the face. Scruffy is doing some window cleaning.)

**Scruffy**: I'm not Death, I'm Scruffy...the janitor.

(Short silence)

**Bender** (to Scruffy): Get lost!

(Spooky music plays)

(The scene cuts to a montage of the Robot Devil (still disguised as Death) trying to get Bender. Bender is walking past a strip club. The Robot Devil is hiding on the top of a building holding a ray-gun. The Robot Devil tries to shoot Bender but hits the Clear Cutter instead. The Clear Cutter runs after the Robot Devil, powering-up his chainsaw in doing so. Bender is crossing the road. The Robot Devil raises his scythe and jumps up behind Bender, trying to bludgeon him, when a hover-bus rushes past and slams him out of the way. Bender is smoking on the street. The Robot Devil is floating only a few feet above him and is attempting to swing the scythe past Bender when Bender walks away and throws the cigar over his shoulder. The cigar hits the Robot Devil's face. The scene cuts to Bender walking to work. Across the street, you can see Monique and Executive Beta making out. Bender bumps into Petunia.)

**Petunia** (to Bender): Hey hot-shot, wanna get some? I'm only 15 dollars.

**Bender** (to Petunia): Wow wow wow, I got news for you; if I'm going robosexual on anyone I'd start trying to make it with Amy. (Whispering) Don't tell anyone that though.

**Petunia** (to Bender): Wait, you're a robot. Sorry, but I could do better.

**Bender** (to Petunia): We didn't even have a relationship...and I don't think we'll ever will.

(Bender walks past a glass window. The Robot Devil sneaks up behind Bender, raises the scythe above his head and is about to slam it down on Bender. But Bender sees the Robot Devil in the window and gasps. The Robot Devil runs away. Bender watches as the Robot Devil runs off.)

**Bender** (scared): What...was...that?

**Petunia** (off-screen): Probably nothing.

(Bender frowns. The scene cuts to the Planet Express building. In the conference room, Fry, Leela, Amy, Hermes and the Professor are sitting at the conference table. Scruffy is leaning on the kitchen bench reading a magazine titled "_Can't Get Enough Exquisite Knockers?"_ Zoidberg runs in.)

**Zoidberg** (excited): Friends friends, I've got a new friend! His name's Sportsbot 5000.

(Sportsbot 5000 enters the room.)

**Sportsbot 5000** (to Zoidberg): Actually, with all due respect, I was never your friend!

**Zoidberg** (sadly): Oh!

**Sportsbot 5000**: If you don't mind, I'm off, Blurnsball game on.

(Sportsbot 5000 exits. Bender enters trembling and looking scared.)

**Fry** (to Bender): Hey Bender.

**Bender** (scared cowering back): What, don't hurt me, don't hurt me!

**Amy** (to Bender): Slease Bender, we're not saberists!

(Bender cowers back into the corner biting his fingers.)

**Hermes** (to Bender): What's happening mon? You look like you've seen a ghost!

**Bender** (shocked, to Hermes): DON'T SAY THAT!

(Bender's legs elevate him to the window. Bender smashes the window.)

**Bender** (out of the window): Has the whole world gone crazy?

**Dr. Ben Beeler** (shouting, from the streets): How ssshould I know!

(Bender goes back to his normal height. Bender looks depressed.)

**Bender** (depressed): What's the use of life now?

**Professor** (loudly): WHAT?

**Leela** (to the Professor): Professor, Bender's having a hard time. We should be sensitive.

**Professor** (to Leela): Depressed? Bender? Is? (Laughs crazily) Oh stop it! This is Bender we're talking about, you know, "alcoholic, haw mongering, chain-smoking gambler"!

**Bender** (depressed, to the Professor): Sometimes, even the most "alcoholic, haw mongering, chain-smoking gamblers" life can go downhill, colours can fade to black, which is technically a shade!

**Fry** (to the Professor): We have to help him.

**Professor** (disappointed): Oh, alright!

(_Life Is a Highway _plays)

(The scene cuts to a montage of the Professor sending a letter. The Professor walks up to the tower with a letter. The giant owl from _Bender's Game_ is perched up there. The Professor ties the letter to the owl's leg. The owl flies off. The owl flies away to a small building and flies into the window. A 1-X robot goes up to the owl and takes the letter off its leg. The robot goes up to a robot clown and gives the letter to him. The robot clown jumps into a cannon and blasts out of it.)

**Robot clown** (blasting off): WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(The robot clown lands at a hover-truck stop. He gives the letter to Sal (who's in his truck). Sal drives off. Sal lands outside the Temple of Robotology. The Robotology robot that resembles Humorbot 5.0 walks up to the truck and receives the letter. Sal drives off.)

(Song ends)

(The scene cuts to inside the Temple of Robotology. Reverent Preacherbot is on his computer looking at fembots posing in erotic poses. The other robot comes up behind Preacherbot with the letter.)

**Robot** (to Preacherbot): Hey Preachy, mail for ya'...

**Preacherbot** (nervous, closing the web-browser): What, I wasn't looking at Online Play... (Calming down) Oh it's just you!

**Robot** (to Preacherbot): Letter for you.

(Preacherbot grabs the letter and rips of the envelope. Preacherbot reads it.)

**Preacherbot** (throwing the letter away): Hallelujah!

(The scene cuts to the Planet Express building at night. In the conference room, Fry, Leela, Bender, Amy, Zoidberg, Hermes and the Professor are sitting at the conference table.)

**Bender** (to the Professor): Who exactly did you send to do the praying mumbo-jumbo?

**Professor** (frustrated, to Bender): Oh, just one of those T.O.R. wizards...It still costs money!

(Preacherbot enters holding a purple suitcase.)

**Preacherbot**: Repent, repent y'all!

**Bender** (disappointed): Oh, this guy!

**Preacherbot** (to Bender): To save you, you must first be ridded of all your siiiiiiiiiiiiiins!

**Bender** (to Preacherbot): How would you know?

**Preacherbot** (to Bender): Well for starters; you drink and smoke, you use faaaaawl language, you're obsessed with larceny, you had a relationship with a human, and you've been to strip joints more than 100 tiiiiiiiiiiimes!

**Bender** (to Preacherbot): Yeah, but the only reason you know I've been to strip joints is because you were there more than 9,000,000 times! Technically, you go there more!

**Preacherbot** (nervous, crossing himself): Ahhhh...Moving on. I called someone else to come; he'll be arriving right about now.

(A red truck drives in. The truck transforms into Optimus Prime.)

**Fry** (confused): Optimus Prime? He's...Robotology?

**Optimus Prime** (to Fry): No, not really.

(Lightning strikes on the outside of the building. Everyone is gathered round the conference table. A crystal ball is in front of Preacherbot.)

**Preacherbot**: Now to juuuuuuuuuuustify the straaaaaaaaaaange thiiiiiiiings that are haaaaaaaaaapening!

**Leela** (to Preacherbot): Why do you to talk like that?

**Preacherbot** (to Leela): Ever heard of showmanship?

(Preacherbot looks into the crystal ball.)

(Scary music plays)

**Preacherbot** (looking into the ball): (Gasp) I see the Grim Reaperoid! He's after you! Certain things will make him stalk you. He will continue to haunt you until he gets his chance to brutally slam his deeeeeeeeeadly scythe! In other words; you're doomed, DOOMED, DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!

**Zoidberg** (creepily, waving his claws about): Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooop!

(Dramatic sting)

(Short silence)

**Professor** (frustrated): I want my two-thousand dollars back!

**Preacherbot**: So tonight when you go to bed, you will never sleep again knowing you're free, cause you're not...Well goodnight!

(Preacherbot and Optimus Prime exit. Everyone else looks at Bender.)

(Short silence)

**Bender** (sarcastically): So I've got a demon creeping after me, apart from that things are going spifflingly well!

**Fry** (surprised, to Bender): Really?

**Bender** (to Fry): Sarcasm's a foreign language to you.

**Amy** (to Bender): Poor Bender, doomed for life.

**Bender** (to Amy): That makes us even then baby, on account of your parents wanting you to mother a grandchild!

**Professor** (frustrated): Oh fuf, what superstitious nonsense!

(The Robot Devil (still disguised as Death) is looking through the window.)

**Robot Devil** (to himself): Oh Bender, you have no idea how doomed you really are!

(The Robot Devil chuckles evilly.)

**Hermes**: Who's chuckling evilly? You have to have a permit for that!

(The scene cuts to the room where the Professor keeps the smelloscope. Bender is lying on a psychiatrist's couch.)

**Bender** (to somebody): So now my life's in danger, there's some spooky death ghoul thing that's after me...

(The scene pans out revealing that he's talking to a 1-X robot.)

**Bender** (continuing, to the 1-X robot): Can you help?

**Robot 1-X** (to Bender): When I said I can help, I meant manual labour.

(Bender stands up and takes a mallet out of his cabinet.)

**Bender** (angrily, to the 1-X robot): You're no help at all!

(Bender lifts up the mallet and is about to smash the robot.)

**Amy** (off-screen): Bender.

(Bender turns round and sees Amy in the doorway.)

**Amy** (to Bender): Bender, I'd like to talk.

(Bender drops the mallet and walks toward Amy. The scene cuts to Bender and Amy walking down the streets of New New York.)

**Amy** (to Bender): Bender, I don't think you're life is in danger.

**Bender** (to Amy): But Amy, I saw that death thing. It's after me!

**Amy** (to Bender): I have a theory, one that's important. I think when you had that stressful life incident with the wiring, you're mainframe nearly deactivated, but since you survived you've been seeing things.

**Bender** (to Amy): Oh, maybe you're right, maybe you're right, maybe you're...

(Bender and Amy bump into the Hermaphrobot.)

**Hermaphrobot**: Hay, watch it boys!

**Amy** (angrily, to the Hermaphrobot): Hey, can't you tell I'm a female human?

**Hermaphrobot** (angrily, to Amy): You couldn't afford it Honey!

(The Hermaphrobot snaps its fingers and walks away. The Robot Devil (disguised as Death) sneaks up behind Amy and Bender and raises his scythe and is about to take Bender out but Amy turns around.)

**Amy** (shocked, to Bender): (Gasp) Look out!

(Bender turns around and gasps. The Robot Devil gets ready to take both of them out when suddenly he falls down a sewer hole screaming. Amy and Bender run up to the sewer hole and have a look down it. A distant splash can be heard.)

**Amy** (to Bender): Forget everything I just said, we have something sinister on our hands!

(Dramatic sting)

**Bender** (to Amy): Also creepy!

Act Three: "I can't wait to see what happens next!"

(Scary music plays)

(Act starts at the Planet Express Building. In the conference room; Fry, Leela, Hermes and the Professor are gathered round the conference table. Bender and Amy are standing up and explaining what they saw last night.)

**Bender**: Then I said "Also creepy!" Long story short, it means...Zoidberg, cut that out!

(Zoidberg is playing round with a Theremin thus creating the scary music.)

**Zoidberg** (angrily, to Bender): Sorry, I was just setting up the scene!

(Music stops)

**Bender**: (Quietly) Flaming idiot! (Normal, continuing)...Long story short, there is a reaper going after me, and you all have to help get rid of him, (angrily) or I'll lose all respect for you and sock you in the stomach!

**Hermes** (to Bender): Bender mon, I saw that thing going after you, why'd you think I said "Sweet moa of Samoa" for?

**Professor** (angrily): Such nonsense! Moas were only found in New Zealand, NOT SAMOA!

**Fry** (to the Professor): But Professor, that's not the main point.

**Hermes** (to Fry): That's the most sensible thing you've said all day!

**Fry** (to Hermes): Hey, I've said more sensible things today.

**Hermes** (to Fry): The only other thing you said today was "I've won the Saturnian Universal Lottery!"

(The Professor is looking on the computer in the table. It shows a Wikipedia page on the moa.)

**Professor** (pointing to the Wikipedia page): See see, New Zealand, not Foa!

**Leela** (to the Professor): It's not relevant, what is, however, is the fact we have to attack that thing before it attacks us!

**Zoidberg** (to Leela): But hoooooooooow! Woop!

**Leela** (to Zoidberg): Repeat please.

**Zoidberg** (to Leela): But hoooooooooow! Woop!

**Leela** (to Zoidberg): I'll show you how.

(Short silence)

**Zoidberg**: Woop!

(The scene cuts to the TV room. Fry, Leela and Zoidberg are standing round the table.)

**Leela**: Have you guys got it?

**Fry and Zoidberg** (nodding their heads): Im-hm.

(Bender enters.)

**Bender**: What'd I miss?

**Leela** (to Bender): No time to explain, just expect the unexpected!

**Bender** (to Leela): That's basically what I experience every day, so what next?

(The scene cuts to outside of the Planet Express building at night. Bender is tied to a stake on the outside of the door. Fry, Leela and Zoidberg are hiding behind a large cardboard box.)

**Bender** (to Leela): So how's this plan going to work?

**Leela** (to Bender): Simple, because this thing's after you it will take any chance to get you, if you can keep him busy then we'll beat him up and find out who the hell he is!

**Zoidberg** (to Leela): So in other words, he's a tethered boat.

**Fry** (to Zoidberg): Goat, even I knew that.

**Leela** (to Fry): For some reason, I don't like those using live animals as bait expressions.

**Bender** (to Leela): So in short, you're going to prevent that thing from killing me by...letting it kill me!

**Fry** (giving himself a face-palm): Of course, so obvious...Wait, what are we talking about again?

**Leela** (to Bender): No no no, don't think of it like that. More like...

(Dark storm clouds gather.)

**Zoidberg** (shouting): No time!

(Fry, Leela and Zoidberg duck down behind the box.)

**Bender**: Sometimes, I question why I put them on the Do-Not-Kill List.

(A hooded figure suddenly materializes in front of Bender. It's the Robot Devil (disguised as Death). The Robot Devil holds his scythe above his head.)

**Robot Devil** (to Bender): Well well well, finally come to give yourself up Bender!

(Fry suddenly jumps out from behind the box and points at the Robot Devil.)

**Fry** (shocked): Hey, I know that voice!

(Short silence)

**Robot Devil**: A trap! Clever (kicks Fry off his feet) But not clever enough!

(The Robot Devil raises his scythe above his head and slams it down. Fortunately, Fry rolls out of the way.)

**Leela** (seriously, to the Robot Devil): Get your scythe away from my friend, you grim bastard!

**Zoidberg** (scared, whispering, to Leela): Leela, don't get any ideas into his head!

**Robot Devil** (sinisterly): Who's next?

(Short silence)

**Zoidberg** (scared): Ahh, (jumps up and runs away) woop woop woop woop!

**Leela**: And then there were three!

**Robot Devil**: There might be three of you, but you forget, I'm the Rob...Ah, I mean the Grim Reaperoid!

**Fry** (getting up): That is sort of an advantage.

**Robot Devil** (quietly): We shall see!

(Action music plays)

(Fry and Leela start fighting the Robot Devil. The Robot Devil runs at Leela flaying round his scythe. Fry slides past and knocks the Robot Devil down. The Robot Devil jumps up and swings his leg over Leela's head. Fry punches the Robot Devil in the back but this has barely any effect.)

**Fishy Joe** (from across the street): That's the most violent thing I've ever seen!

(Joe gets out a video camera.)

**Fishy Joe** (excited): I gotta' get this on film for our new commercial!

(After a few minutes of Fry and Leela fighting the Robot Devil, Bender starts wriggling in the rope angrily.)

**Bender** (angrily): Oh, so the robot has to stay out cause his life's in danger, I'm getting out!

(Bender wriggles out of the rope.)

**Bender**: (Whistle) I'm outta here baby!

(Bender gathers up the rope and uses it to pull the Robot Devil's leg.)

**Robot Devil** (angrily): Ouch!

(Bender ties the Robot Devil to the post.)

**Robot Devil** (angrily): Stop denying the Grim Reaperoid!

**Fry** (seriously, to the Robot Devil): I only know one robot that talks and sounds like that, and his name's not Grim Reaperoid!

(Bender pulls the hood down and the Robot Devil's face is revealed.)

**Leela** (surprised): Robot Devil! You're the stalker! For once I was slower than by Fry.

(Fry smiles.)

**Leela** (to the Robot Devil): Why'd you do it? I thought you're purpose was to torture all robots that go to Robot Hell.

**Robot Devil**: This time it's different!

**Fishy Joe** (angrily): Hey, stop chatting and continue fighting one another!

**Fry** (to Fishy Joe): Ok.

(Fry hits the Robot Devil in the face.)

**Robot Devil**: Ow!

**Fishy Joe** (filming): That's better!

**Robot Devil**: Well I might as well tell you slags why I did it! You see, I've had it up to here with Bender always getting away, so it was round about time somebody did something, so I went after him!

**Bender** (to the Robot Devil): Well I've eluded you again!

**Robot Devil** (angrily, to Bender): No-no, you can't just outsmart me!

**Bender** (to the Robot Devil): Watch me!

(Fry, Leela and Bender walk away.)

**Bender** (in-your-face singing): _I outsmarted the devil!_

_I outsmarted the devil!_

(The Robot Devil groans.)

**Robot Devil** (angrily): No one outsmarts the devil...And especially no one outsmarts the Robot Devil! You'll regret this!

**Fishy Joe** (off-screen): How could I regret this? I just made a new commercial!

(The scene cuts to the Planet Express conference room at night. Amy is getting some yoghurt from the fridge. When she turns round, the Robot Devil (no longer disguised as Death) suddenly jumps out of a cupboard. Amy gasps and drops the yoghurt.)

**Robot Devil** (to Amy): Are you Bender's girlfriend?

**Amy** (to the Robot Devil): Well, technically 'ex'.

**Robot Devil**: Close enough!

(The Robot Devil pulls a lever and a trap door opens up underneath Amy and she falls down screaming.)

**Robot Devil**: It appears that my seemingly-ironic plan is one-quarter complete!

(The Robot Devil starts laughing evilly. The scene goes to a close up of the Robot Devil.)

**Robot Devil** (evilly, to the audience): I can't wait to see what happens next!

(The Robot Devil continues to laugh evilly.)

Caption: To Be Continued...


End file.
